


Harmonic memories

by Verysmolnerd



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verysmolnerd/pseuds/Verysmolnerd
Summary: Augustine ends up visiting a band camp to get a student in the college that does a majority of the lab’s funding
Relationships: Platane-hakase | Professor Augustine Sycamore/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Harmonic memories

“One more rep and will get water!” The often lie you get from your band director when you’re marching on the field. 

What didn’t help was the unforgiving temperatures this time of year.

It was so hot that you could boil and egg on your car. Sunscreen would harden and melt if it wasn’t applied correctly and aluminum water bottles would leave burn marks on your hand.

Why couldn’t you have a water break now?!

Your band director was drilling the hell out of your last song and still, the freshmen couldn’t even mark time without an attitude.

With little energy you had left; you played your instrument. 

You weren’t going to be cocky or brag,but you sounded really good. 

Though this was your last year, another issue is would be that you had to wait a whole year to start school in the first place.

Needless to say you were put a grade behind everyone and took an additional extra year of school.

You hated unova’s school system a lot, it was stupid and rules were loosely tied together.

You somehow managed to get through all those pointless extra years of school with friend/name and their furret, they were put in the same situation

You planned on studying abroad in Sinnoh or kalos, but both colleges there wanted you so badly and offered a lot of money in scholarships, but you couldn’t choose both.

As you marched to your last dot in the song, you played your heart out in hopes of having a water break.

“Again!”

Your hopes died as you marched back to your beginning spot on the field.

The drum-major put their hands up, signaling for everyone to put their instruments to playing position 

Then they began to conduct the song.

Everyone began to play and move, you were so sweaty and sunburnt, you swore you were going to faint.

Your eyes drifted away from the drum-major and caught on to something more interesting

The neon coat and, well everything was neon, but he was tall and stood out like a beacon

You couldn’t make out that many details on his face,but something in your gut told  
You he was staring at you

“Last/name look at the drum-major or you’ll be the reason why we’ll have to do  
It one more time!” A bratty flute player hissed at you

Fearfully, your head snaps back to the center drum-major whose giving you a mean look.

You marched to your last spot on the field and concluded the song

“Alright that’s enough, 5 minutes for water, we’ll do one full run through then that will conclude band camp this year!” 

Everyone began to walk off the field for a water break.

Some began to release their Pokémon to hydropump them into next week. Mostly because they forgot their water bottle inside the school 

You didn’t blame them, you were stuck here for a week! Twelve hours a day! 

Your mom even claimed that a part of you dies every time you go to band camp!

You made your way to your water bottle which was near the beacon of a man. You also eyed the Pokéball in your pocket, wondering if you should spend some time  
With your partner.

The Pokeball contained your superior you had raised since it was a snivy, though you didn’t know if you wanted to complete any gym challenges, hell even go on a journey! 

You grabbed your water bottle and took small sips, out of the corner of your eye you saw the man approach you. 

“You played beautifully.” His smooth accent filled the air 

Now you could tell that he wasn’t from anywhere near Unova.

“Oh, uhm thanks I guess”

“No I really mean it!”

He puts his hand on your sunburnt hand.  
You pull away, hissing from the burn.

He looks at you completely confused 

“ I’m sunburnt, and if anything really touches me it hurts a lot” 

His face lit up in realization

“I can help you!”

He hastily slings his bag off his shoulder and starts digging through it while you sat down and your superior released itself from its Pokeball.

“Hey, bud” you began to stroke superior’s smooth skin. 

That had caught the mans attention. He looked up at you and his eyes widened in recognition.

“Y/n?” The man looked at you surprised

You quirked a brow “Yes?” The man looked at you a little more, which was starting to make you nervous

He smiled,”désolé y/n, I didn’t recognize you at first, but Aurea’s description of you was perfect!” He smiled 

‘That doesn’t really give me any information on you though, are you a relative of her?’ you thought

It was like he read your mind, “pardon me for not properly introducing myself” he stood up to his full height and bowed,” my name is Augustine sycamore, professor of the kalos region” he reached out his hand as a gesture for you to take.

His name sounded a little familiar.....wait why is a professor here!?

You were about to take his hand, when the loudspeaker your band director was using popped and crackled to life,” back to opening set, let’s finish band camp on a high note!” 

You sighed and began to walk to the field.

“ wait!” Augustine grabbed your hand which began to sting 

He quickly let go, after realizing what he did,” if you’re not doing anything after this-“ “I’m not, but I have to march”right before you ran out to the field you whispered to your partner,”keep an eye on him”

Then you dashed out to the field and got in your position.

The drum major began the half time show.  
——————————————————————  
Augustine was initially going to Unova to visit Aurea, but fate and the college that does some of the lab’s funding told him otherwise 

When the college’s board members had found out he was visiting Unova, They might as well made his guilty pleasure of a trip worth while.. right?

The college’s board had their eyes set upon a young musician

They had also found out that their competitor from sinnoh had the same interest in the very same student 

The musician’s name is y/n 

Weren’t they one of Aurea’s students?

He didn’t recognize the name at first,but it sounded somewhat familiar 

Just to be safe he had asked Aurea for a description of the student to he could know if it was you or not

She had also briefed him of their location as well, so he didn’t have to apply that much effort to hunt them down completely 

But when he arrived, 

Oh.. he now remembers why he found your name, oh so familiar~  
——————————————————————

You played with all your being just to be heard on the field.

This was the last rep that would conclude your final year of band camp.

You also saw Augustine lean against the bleachers and your superior have a prideful look on it’s face.

In a couple minutes the entire show was complete. 

“Great job everyone!-“ the band director began to announce the mvp’s of the week.

No surprise you weren’t announced or got any recognition for your effort

When the band director finished his half hearted ‘I’m so proud’ speech, everyone was dismissed.

You began to head inside the school to put away your instrument

You could hear the thuds of shoes heading in your direction.

“ I have to put away my instrument, then you can take me on a date” you smiled while holding the door open. 

Augustine stopped in front of you,clearly shocked that you knew of his scheme.

Your superior slipped between the two of you and got inside.

You followed superior to your instrument case. Friend/name met you there,”what’s your plan for the rest of the summer y/n?” 

You look down and felt friend/name’s furret curled around your sunburnt ankle,”not much, but I believe I was asked out at the water break”

Friend/name was shocked,”really who!” 

You turned around and gestured to the now out of breath Augustine. 

Friend/name’s face lit up,”he looks good for you! Though he might have been out in the sun a little bit, his cheeks are sunburnt!” 

You now took notice how red his face was.

‘He looked pale when I had first seen him’

“Furret and i plan to go swimming next week, so I was wondering if you could come with when we go” friend/name picked up their furret and held it. 

“I don’t see why not, I’ll see you then friend/name.”

Friend/name smiled then walked away.

You then began to put your instrument away, putting certain parts into designated spots in the case

You could practically feel Augustine looming over you now

“Where’s the date at, Augustine” you turned around to meet his clearly out of breath and embarrassed gaze. 

He held out his hand for you to take.

You smiled and took it

He pulled you out to the parking lot where his van was, your superior hastily slithered behind the two of you 

“I use this van for most of my field research, just in case you were wondering” he opened the passenger door for you.

You returned your superior and handed him your instrument case  
——————————————————————  
For him, your instrument was a lot heavier than he had expected when he opened the trunk doors and put the case in.

He shut the trunk doors ,sat in the driver’s seat, and began to pull out of the parking lot and drive to where he had planned to have the date at

The feelings he has for you are undeniable now

he loves you a lot, he had seen you only a few years ago when you started high school and has fallen in love with you since.

Though he had forgotten your name at one point, your face and beautiful music filled him with the memory of when you had first met him 

He went to visit Aurea four years ago and she wanted to show him one of her students who was at a marching band competition, he didn’t know they even existed?!

He had just sat down and began to watch the school aurea’s student was from.

The shapes they made had little to no errors, and the music sounded amazing compared to all of the better funded schools.

They had went to a small restaurant to meet up with the student and their mother 

When he had saw you, he couldn’t take his eyes off you

You looked stunning, even though you were a little sweaty in a marching band uniform. 

The way you talked,carried yourself,Arceus even your smile made you confident and attractive.

You were sharp and very clever 

Needless to say you made his heart burst into different colors, which he thought he had lost the feeling of love a long time ago 

The thoughts drifted away as he pulled into a small park  
——————————————————————

“We’re here!” Augustine cheerfully announced as he put the van in park.

You smiled as he got out of the drivers seat and went to open your door for you 

He held out his hand for you to take

You smiled and took his hand once more as he led you through the park to a side trail

“Much obliged that you went with my scheme ma cher”

He stopped at a clearing with flowers and beautiful trees you have only seen in the pamphlets handed out in castela city.

You didn’t even notice he had a picnic basket right away.

He began to roll out the blanket and pull out what seems to be pastry’s from kalos

You were still absorbed by the scenery 

Augustine had to clear his throat to get your attention

You turned around and looked at Augustine who was patting his hand next to him as a gesture for you to sit next to him

How much of this was planned!?

you sat down and began to eat your pastry which was handed to you 

“The scenery is beautiful isn’t it Augustine” you breathed 

“It’s marvelous, ma belle” 

You didn’t notice he was staring at you, clearly love struck. 

What hurt him the most is that you didn’t remember him right away, although you had only really seen him once and Aurea probably Didn’t bring him up in any conversation. 

“This might be too fast ma belle, but I am deeply in love with you mon amour”

You looked at him caught completely off guard,then he began to ramble 

“I probably shouldn’t have said that I am way too old for you-“

His ramble session was cut off by you kissing him

“I’m glad you feel the same way, Augustine” you smiled and took his hand and kissed it

“I feel bad for not completely recognizing you Augustine,but I remember having feelings I didn’t have before after our first meeting” you had gave him a peck on the cheek

“ I had also came to convince you to study music in kalos as well”

You let out a laugh,”well then I’m convinced.”

**Author's Note:**

> I based this one after one of the years i was in band camp, I play alto clarinet and honestly, I can’t be heard on the field


End file.
